Iconsolable Hime
by The Heart's Notebook
Summary: Goku and co. have a visitor, a space fighter who's ambitiously out for blood. But exactly who is she getting revenge for? This is one chick not to be messed with. Goku and his friends are forced to be on their guard, especially when one of them is a target. But it's hard to be careful when she's stronger than Goku himself.
1. Failed to Meet Again

**Goku and co. have a visitor, a space fighter who's ambitiously out for blood. But exactly who is she getting revenge for? This is one chick not to be messed with. Goku and his friends are forced to be on their guard, especially when one of them is a target. But it's hard to be careful when she's stronger than Goku himself. **

**Inconsolable Hime  
**Ch1_ Failed to Meet Again

She was the result of a union based on lust and short lived passion. She was born oblivious to his knowledge. Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans had an heir and he wasn't even aware of it. She never met him, he left when her mother was only six weeks pregnant. Her mother wasn't a Saiyan but she had all the traits of one. Kiyomi guessed that's why her father had mated with her. Her mother had passed. "Kiyomi darling, it's only right that you reunite with your father and be with the remaining Saiyans…" Her mother's dying wish was for her to meet her father and be happy with her lover that was surely with him. She hadn't seen her lover in a long time. She missed him terribly. He was a pure blooded Saiyan. He had the skills, the cruelness, and mercilessness of one, but when it came to Kiyomi he was more like a man with a heart than a pitiless space pirate, a coldblooded fighter, and a remorseless murderer.

Her spaceship landed like a comet creating a crater in the open valleys. She climbed out of the pod and stretched. Her tail wiggled loose from around her waist and wagged freely behind her. The numbness from its nerves faded. "So this is the planet Earth," Kiyomi flew out of the crater calmly as she looked around, "It's a lot quainter then I first believed." She landed on her feet on soft grass.

Her five eight frame stretched itself out as she moved. The Saiyan armor on her was altered to fit her slim body and her ample chest. Her armor covered shorts showed how her flat stomach edged into her hips. Her long black hair was pulled into a high ponytail then the loose part fell flat against her back. Her fierce dark eyes searched out the terrain and found no trace of movement. The scouter that she carried picked up several strong energies, but none that were familiar to her. The scouter beeped a few times. She removed it and let it fall to the ground. She really had no use for it. "I guess they're here after all…" She sensed several energies coming towards her but she paid them no mind. She did a full three sixty, she was the only one out there.

"Who are you?!" A voice demanded to know as all of the energies that she had sensed gathered behind her.

Kiyomi looked over shoulder inquisitively. They were all men, several with black hair and one with a bald head. "You tell me first, earthling." Kiyomi turned around to face them. "Which one of you is Kakarot…?" Her blood was boiling. Her mother's people where able to be born with unique abilities. Kiyomi's ability was to see the past when she touched someone or things that contained a past. The rest of her talents allowed her to tune into the psyche and mental manipulation. The valley showed her a vision of a fight that took place where she was standing, what precious blood had been spilt. She stepped away from where she was standing. "Answer me!" She growled.

"Well, that's me," The man in an orange fighting suit said calmly. In a blink of an eye he went flying and went rolling a few feet. The man sat up with a groan, "OW! What was that for?" He covered his bleeding nose, "I think you broke my nose."

"You deserve more than that for what you did, you bastard." Kiyomi looked at him with fury and heartbrokenness in her eyes. Tears of sorrow and fury filled her black orbs.

"Goku," The bald man yelled, "Are you okay?"

Goku stood up, "I'm fine Krillin, thanks." Goku grunted in pain as he set his nose. "And exactly what is it that I did?" He wiped the blood away from his lip.

"You killed Raditz…" Kiyomi snarled. Tears overflowed her eyes and rolled down her face. Goku's eyes broadened with surprise.

_She moaned awake. She saw him sitting on the edge of the bed slipping on his boots. "Raditz, what're you doing?" She asked him groggily. She sat up partially and gently grabbed unto his arm. Her nightgown's strap slipped off her shoulder to reveal a deep scar. _

_He looked at her then smiled lightly, "I have to go now." He answered in a whisper. He caressed the side of her porcelain face with the back of his scared calloused hand. _

"_No… please don't leave." Kiyomi's face grew sad. She clasped his hand in hers. _

_Raditz simply kissed her deeply, "I'll be back soon, I promise." Kiyomi kissed him back and held him to her tightly in a hug then he slipped out of her arms, "I'm sorry, my hime." He wiped away the single tear that ran down her cheek. He gave her one more hug and kiss then he left. _

That was the last time she saw him.

"Hey girl," A slurry voice snapped her back to reality. She looked at the one who had opened his mouth. "How do you know that idiot?" Kiyomi snarled. "You didn't answer my question," He growled.

"I loved him," Kiyomi answered.

"_Raditz,"_ _She crooned as she threw her head back. She sheathed him as she sat in his lap. Her arms were around his neck. His long thick black hair somehow felt cool against their sweaty skin. Raditz had his arms around her and was holding her against him. Kiyomi loved the feeling of her porcelain form against his buffed body. They continued to kiss as she sat on him. Her legs were wrapped around him. His tail stroked her smooth legs. Kiyomi's tail was wrapped around Raditz's waist, ensuring incapability of escape. "Tell me, my hime," Raditz's fight scarred calloused hands climbed up her back. Kiyomi cried out in pleasure when Raditz lowered her on him some more and grinded his hips. "How does that feel?" Raditz whispered huskily against her lips with a smirk. _

"_Amazing…" Kiyomi panted as her head fell against his shoulder. _

_Raditz chuckled. He ran his hot tongue over her boiling pulse. _

"And now I have a question for you Vegeta," She glared at him. "How could you let this fool and that damned Namek murder Raditz and not do anything about it when he was one of our own? You even killed Napa by your own hand. Are you really that heartless?"

Vegeta snarled, "How do you know me?" Vegeta studied the girl's face. Her tears had stopped but the grief and anger in her eyes didn't waver. "Mizuru?" Vegeta's eyes widened in shock.

"No, Mizuru passed away years ago," Kiyomi's body relaxed from her fighting stance. "I'm her daughter, Kiyomi." Kiyomi's tail unwound itself from around her waist.

**To Be Continued…**

**Kiyomi** – Pure Beauty


	2. Misbehaved Hime

**Inconsolable Hime**  
Ch2_ Misbehaved Hime

"What did you say?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm not Mizuru. I'm her daughter, Kiyomi." Kiyomi repeated. Her tail raised itself and moved in a snake-like motion.

They saw Kiyomi's tail twitch behind her, "You're a Saiyan!" Gohan gaped at the tail.

"But how is that possible? I thought Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were the only ones left." Tein's three eyes stared at the girl.

Kiyomi saw the black haired child by the one they called Krillin. Kiyomi looked up suddenly towards the sky. Everyone raised their eyes and saw a plane-car fly above them. "It's Yajirobe," The man with scars on his face said.

"And Tein and Chiaotzu," The bald man covered his eyes from the sun. A full grown man and a child flew next to the aircraft.

Kiyomi raised her hand and aimed at the plane-car. Her hand began to glow. "Don't!" Goku shouted at her. Kiyomi fired the energy blast with flawless aim. The plane-car caught fire and descended like a stone to the ground. Goku had Yajirobe on his back. They landed near the plane-car that was still burning.

"Why did you do that?" Yajirobe shouted, "Were you trying to kill us?!"

"Duh," Kiyomi said. Everyone looked at her.

"What is your deal?" Goku let Yajirobe down.

Kiyomi narrowed her eyes, her fangs flashed as she snarled. "Father, are these imbeciles your friends?" Kiyomi looked at Vegeta.

"FATHER?" The new arrivals gaped.

Vegeta looked at Kiyomi, "Why are you here?"

"Mother's dying wish was to be with the surviving Saiyans." Kiyomi answered. "But now I'm not sure about that since Raditz is gone and all these humans swarming around you. And one of you is responsible for Raditz's death." Kiyomi glared at Goku. "I think it would only be fair for me to dismember your mate Kakarot, an eye for an eye."

Goku's temper turned on then, "You wouldn't dare…"

"Try me." Kiyomi's tail brushed her bangs out of her face. Goku growled and took his fighting stance.

"Goku, are you crazy?" Krillin wondered. "Do you not feel her energy? It's off of the charts."

"You want to fight, do you?" A feral smile appeared on Kiyomi's face. She took two steps forward then vanished. She reappeared in front of Goku, "Ding, Ding," She mimicked the sound of a bell in a wrestling match. Before Goku could throw his arms up to defend himself Kiyomi placed her delicate hand on Goku's chest and blasted him. She sent him flying a few miles. She took a few more steps then she disappeared again. She reappeared behind Krillin. "What's wrong little man?" She asked Krillin, who was trembling and whimpering uneasily. He looked up at her.

She did an elbow drop on the back of his neck. Krillin fell to the ground unconscious like a stone. Kiyomi looked over her shoulder out of the corner of her eye. She stepped to the side and Yamcha ran right past her. "You all would be better off attacking me all at once," She smiled undomesticated with her hair falling in her face.

They were all about to come at her when Goku flew over slowly, holding his hand over his bruising gut. "Whoa, that really hurt." He grinned weakly.

Kiyomi looked at him. Her eyes narrowed and she snarled, "You little…" She disappeared and reappeared by each of them and knocked them out in a single movement and sent them flying into or through something, all of them except Vegeta. Kiyomi turned and looked at him then Kiyomi vanished with Raditz's bloody face and lifeless eyes flashing across her mind.

##########

"What was that chick's deal?" Yamcha limped into The Kame House, the home of Master Roshi.

"Hey you're back," Oolong looked up with whipped cream smeared all over his mouth.

"What on Earth happened to you all?" ChiChi stood up.

"Well," Goku rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle, "We just got a little ruffed up." Goku answered.

Everyone that had been waiting for them noticed the grim expression on Vegeta's face. "What's wrong Vegeta?" Bulma asked her mate.

"What happened?" Puar asked Yamcha as she floated in the air next to him.

"You won't believe us even if we told you," Tein said.

##########

"And that's the whole story." Goku finished the recap of what happened in the valleys.

"A-Another Saiyan…" Roshi gaped, "How mindboggling."

"No kidding," Oolong agreed.

Bulma sat on the couch fuming, "He mated with another woman and had a daughter with her?" She glared at the silent Saiyan Prince, who stood by the window looking out at the ocean. "You…" She seethed. She jolted to her feet, "You jerk!" Bulma threw her sweet bun at him and hit him in the cheek with it. Vegeta didn't even so much as twitch. "Ugh." She stomped up the stairs and slammed the spare room door shut. Everyone looked at Vegeta to see his reaction.

"_No, Mizuru passed away years ago. I'm her daughter, Kiyomi."_ Her words echoed in his ears.

Vegeta didn't move. "Hey Vegeta," Goku said. Vegeta looked at him with a scowl. "Is she really…?"

"I don't know Kakarot." Vegeta answered. "All I know is that she will kill the Namek as well as you to revenge Raditz's death." Vegeta went upstairs to see to Bulma.

"I can't believe that she was in love with that ape that kidnapped Gohan," Krillin said.

"_I loved him." _They all saw the genuine tears that filled her eyes when she answered Vegeta's question.

"To understand the reasons why someone loves another is more difficult than one can put to words," Roshi came back into the living room with a beer.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Krillin sat down at the low coffee table in front of the TV set. "It's just hard to imagine someone like those two actually being capable of affection. Believing that Vegeta is able to feel love was hard enough."

#############

He walked into the room to see her sitting by the window. "What do you want?" Bulma growled.

"Whatever it is you're thinking it's not correct." Vegeta told her.

"Like what, you failed to tell me that you had a mate before me and had a daughter with her?"

"Alright, two things, one, I didn't even know the girl existed until today, and second, the relationship between me and Mizuru was brief and it ended years ago. From what the girl told us Mizuru is dead."

Bulma stared at him.

#############

It was dark now. Kiyomi sat out in the mountains at the mouth of a cave. She made her a small fire and had finished what food she round up. She lied down on the patch of soft lush green grass underneath her. Kiyomi blinked and saw Raditz lying beside her. He reached out and stroked her cheek, but the sensation was absent to Kiyomi's senses. She closed her eyes when the illusion faded. Kiyomi curled up into a ball and her tail rubbed a tear away from her eye. She fell asleep imagining herself in Raditz's arms.

**To Be Continued… **


	3. Revenge is a Bitch

**Inconsolable Hime  
**Ch3_ Revenge is a Bitch

Goku stood out on the beach at the Kame House the next morning staring at the horizon silently. The salt air ran through his thick dark hair. "She's one of us…She's a Saiyan…"

"_Which one of you is Kakarot?" _She looked over her shoulder and gave him a death glare. _"You deserve more than that for what you did, you bastard."_ Tears ran down her face, _"You killed Raditz…"_

Goku sensed it when her fist came in contact with his face. Kiyomi's heart was filled with sorrow for her loss and love for Goku's brother, but when she pounded all of them her heart was solid as stone, devoid of any empathy or emotion. She had immense strength and speed that exceeded even Goku's.

"She was with Raditz…" Goku murmured in deep thought.

Goku's brother's cruel grin appeared in Goku's mind. _"Please Brother have some pride…You're pathetic…You're way too soft to be a Saiyan warrior…I won't hesitate to kill my own brother if need be…"_

###############

He stood on the mountain peak meditating deeply. His eyes snapped open when he felt an unfamiliar energy coming right at him. "Oh my God, what an incredible power," He gasped. He looked around trying to find the source of the power he was sensing. "The intensity of it, it's smothering. The concentration of it is so resilient." He froze when he sensed the source standing _right_ behind him.

"Oh, do I make you uneasy Namek," The voice purred tauntingly. The voice was female. "Well, if merely feeling my energy is making you nervous then fighting me will surely make you have a HEARTATTACK!" The person's energy shot through the roof and Piccolo felt the mountain shake beneath him. He hesitantly turned his head. Her long black hair went flying. Her eyes were screaming evil. She blasted him with an energy blast. He landed on the ground made of solid rock.

Piccolo couldn't move anything but his head. She landed a few yards away and made her way over to him. Piccolo could feel rage pulsing off of her. The fury grew more intense with every step she took.

"W-Who are you…?" Piccolo finally regained mobility. He struggled to his feet. The blast had considerably drained him of strength. He saw her eyes, her long black hair, her tail, the armor that adorned her lean frame. "You're a Saiyan? But how is that possible?"

"That the least of your concerns Namek," Kiyomi grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet as far as her arm could stretch. "I will avenge his death." Kiyomi had to bite her lip to keep tears from coming to her eyes, Raditz's lifeless eyes came to her mind again.

"Whose death," Piccolo choked out the question. His hands were around her wrist trying desperately to pry her hand away from his neck. Her grip was just way too strong.

Kiyomi squeezed harder, "Maybe you remember that not too long ago, a space fighter paid you and your friend Kakarot a little visit, a fighter by the name of Raditz." Piccolo's eyes widened with recognition. A malicious smile appeared on her face, "Ah, so you do remember." She tossed him aside roughly. "I was going to kill Kakarot first, but since you are the one who delivered the attack that took Raditz's life, _you_ will be the first to be punished."

Piccolo held his numb throat, coughing, and gasping for cool air to fill his burning lungs, "Why, why are you doing this?"

Kiyomi's eyes narrowed, "I'll never forgive what you and Kakarot did. Raditz was everything to me," She said and then her eyes filled with grief and ire, she looked at him with hot tears brimming her eyes, "And you two took him from me."

Piccolo got to his feet again, still cradling his throat, "How could you care for someone like him?"

"I don't expect anyone like you to understand anything about what it means to truly love someone despite their flaws." She raised her hand and pointed a finger at him, like a gun, the tip of her finger began to glow, "You are completely ignorant and a total waste of life force. And now you will be eradicated for that reason and to repay the debt you owe for spilling my mate's blood." "Bang," She fired a ray of light, energy came right at him. Somehow Piccolo was able to defend himself, barely, but not without being unscathed. He lost an arm and was bleeding profusely.

"That was pure luck," Kiyomi told him. "But," She vanished and reappeared with her face inches from his, "Your luck had vanished the moment you dared to get back on your feet," She punched him ten times in the gut without the blows being visible to the untrained eye. She broke several ribs and bruised his lungs. Piccolo gasped in pain, he couldn't breathe. Kiyomi again lifted him by the throat. She squeezed as hard as she could and dug her razor-sharp nails into his green flesh around his Adam's apple and lifeline.

"Piccolo!" A voice yelled from above.

Kiyomi looked up and over her shoulder to see Goku and his posse flying overhead. "So Kakarot has come to save you has he?" She wasn't worried. She saw her father with them.

"Piccolo," Goku and the others landed, but nowhere near close, they remembered what happened the last time they got too close.

"G-Goku…" Piccolo choked out. Kiyomi threw him again. He went bouncing like a ping pong on the rocks.

"Piccolo-san," Gohan didn't know what to do.

"My… My God," Krillin was shaking anxiously.

"She decided not to kill him," Tien swallowed nervously.

"Decided not to?" Kiyomi turned around to face them. "No, I _will_ kill him."

"No you won't," Goku stated. His temper was at its limit. Kiyomi's face lit up with malice. She vanished. "Oh no, you don't," Goku vanished too and tried to catch her, but he wasn't fast enough. Kiyomi picked Piccolo up and stabbed her hand through his chest. Her hand grabbed hold of his heart. Piccolo screamed in bloodcurdling agony.

"PICCOLO!" Goku shouted.

"Oh I'm sorry," Kiyomi's tone was sarcastic and jeering. "Did that hurt?" Piccolo's body was twitching. "Well here, let me make it better," She summoned her energy in her palm the released it. It shot straight through his heart and exited through his back. Piccolo's body went slack. His eyes rolled in the back of his head. His head went limp and hung lifeless. He was dead. She tossed his corpse aside and looked at the Z fighters.

Vegeta couldn't believe the girl's, his _maybe_ daughter's, ruthlessness. She somehow reminded Vegeta of himself. It could be possible that she was more merciless than him. She was a true Saiyan.

"You bitch." Yamcha snarled. Kiyomi looked at him and grinned maliciously. She began to walk towards them. Her heeled boots tapped against the hard ground. The Z fighters tensed up. Yamcha gasped when he was lifted off the ground by nothing and was held there by some invisible power. The others looked at Kiyomi and noticed that she was staring intensely at Yamcha. "Telekinesis," Tien realized what was happening.

Kiyomi smirked when Yamcha began to tremble. Kiyomi chuckled then she stopped and she smirked, "I'll save you for later." Suddenly he was released and fell to the ground.

She looked at Gohan; the little boy was shaking like a leaf. She disappeared and reappeared before him. She crouched down and stared him right in the eye. The others were too stunned to do anything. She reached forward slowly then she flicked him in the forehead. Gohan went skidding across the ground then rolled to a stop. He sat up and felt a whelp form on his forehead, but he was alright.

She got up without a word, turned around, and began walking away, "Oh and by the way Kakarot." Goku looked at her. "I'd advise you to keep a close watch on your friends." She was gone before anyone could blink.

**To Be Continued… **

Recap of Kiyomi's Powers:

(Chapter 1) Unmatchable Speed  
(Chapter 1) Touch either a person or thing and can see the past that it holds  
(Chapter 2) Make people see what she wants them to, even herself, can create illusions and hallucinations.  
(Chapter 3) Telekinesis


End file.
